What My School Would Do If They Met Edward Elric
by FMA4EVER
Summary: What happens when a regular school day turns into an epic quest only fit to be on Fullmetal Alchemist?
1. Bible Part One

What My School Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 1: First Period; Bible Part One

By: FMA4EVER

**A/N: This is like the story What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric, but different. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Bible Class_

"Hey T.k.! Do we have a verse quiz today?" Megan asks while walking to first period.

"Nope. I think it is still on Friday," T.k. replies as she and Megan take their seat.

"Look! I can clap like a penguin!" Katie yells she stands in the front of the room, clapping.

"Very nice Katie!" Maggie yells over the talking.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Curry? I need to tell him something before class begins," Kaitlyn says to no one in particular.

"I'm pretty sure he is in the office in the back of the class," Allison points out.

"Thanks Allie!" Kaitlyn replies.

Kaitlyn moves past Will and Nick and looks into the office expecting Mr. Curry, but is surprised not to find him or his suitcase.

"Hey! He's not here!" Kaitlyn says as she takes her seat.

"Woo! Party!" Evan yells.

The bells rings and everyone finds their seats and whispers among themselves.

Twenty-minutes past and still no sign of a teacher.

"Maybe we should tell the office," Mackenzie says to Jamison and Abby.

"And ruin this perfect day? Never!" Eric replies, who happened to be hearing their conversation.

Suddenly, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes walks through the door and Megan, Allison, and T.k.'s jaws drop.

"Is that…" Megan tries to say bit is finished when, "My name is Mr. Jean Havoc, but y'all may call me Havoc!"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry it was short, but it was late when I wrote this. Hope y'all liked it.**

**Review and I'll update!**


	2. Bible Part Two

What My School Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 2: First Period; Bible Part Two

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or In His Steps by Charles M. Sheldon.

* * *

_8-1's First Period Bible Class_

"Jean…Havoc?" Allison, Megan, and T.k. yell.

"Yeah, but I prefer Havoc," Havoc replies. "I will be filling in for your regular teacher today."

"Why? What happened to Mr. Curry?" Maggie Sa. asks. **A/N: There are two Mackenzie's, two Evan's, and two Maggie's in my class, so I will use abbreviations. **

"The school rather not say, but moving on, Mr. Curry left me a note with things for you to do," Havoc says while getting a sheet of paper from his briefcase.

"Why would a character from FMA be at our school?" Megan asks.

"Maybe its payback for the time we all got sucked into the TV.," T.k. replies.

"That would make sense…" Allison drifts off.

"How in the world does that make sense?" Megan asks reasonably.

"Ladies! Please! No talking while I'm talking," Havoc scolds.

"Yes sir," All three girls reply quietly.

"Ok, Mr. Curry wanted us to talk about the book In His Steps, am I right?" Havoc asks.

"Well, we usually do that Friday," Jamison points out.

"Yeah, and I haven't finished the chapters or the summary we have to write!" Nick complains.

"Well, why don't you tell me what has happened so far?" Havoc asks.

"Katie? Will you tell us what has happened?" Havoc asks while looking to his name roll for help.

"Uh…well…Felicia and Stephen like each other…" Katie replies.

"Good research Katie…." Abigal says sarcastically.

Katie turns around in her seat and faces Abigal.

"Ok little Missy! If you can do better, go ahead!" Katie replies.

"Fine! I will….So…." Abigal continues.

_What feels like an eternity later…_

"And that's it so far…" Abigail finishes.

"Dang! I didn't know Abigal actually read the book!" Will replies.

"Now William…" Havoc warns.

"Ah!" Evan O. laughs. "He called you William!"

The bell rings signaling that first period is over.

"Ok, well have a good day class," Havoc says as he walks out of the room.

"That was odd," Megan states.

"I wonder how El is holding up…" Allison whispers as she walks to her locker.

_Meanwhile, during 8-2's first period of Science…_

"Hey V! How ya doing?" El asks as she takes her seat in the science classroom.

"Doing good. Where's Mr. Redick?" Veronica replies as she takes her seat next to El.

"I don't know," El replies as she begins to paint her nails black.

"Last I heard was that he went to a Clemson game," Emily answers.

"Boo! Clemson stinks!" Annie yells from her seat in the very back.

"Annie…calm down…" Becca replies as she takes her seat.

The bell rings and soon, everyone takes their seats and begins to talk. A few minutes past and still no Mr. Redick.

"Maybe we should tell Mr. Johnson," MacKenzie M. says to Sadie and Gregg.

"No way! I like having no science," Gregg replies.

"Y'all! Be quiet and maybe this can count as a study hall," Veronica says aloud.

Soon, the door opens and in comes the one and only short, blonde that El has come to know and love.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S EDWARD ELRIC!" MacKenzie and El scream at the same time.

"Can I have your autograph?" MacKenzie begs.

"Can I ask why you are here?" El asks as she shoves MacKenzie out of the way.

"Can I ask who you are?" Veronica replies, who is still in her seat.

"Yeah…could everyone sit down, please," Ed says sternly.

MacKenzie and El seat down and keep their eyes on Ed.

"Hi. My name is Mr. Edward Elric as the ladies from before said," Ed says as he writes his name on the white board.

"He called me a lady!" MacKenzie squeals. "He is so gonna be mine…"

"Yeah well, you're not getting him without a fight," El replies warningly.

"Anyway, I will be your new science teacher for the rest of today," Ed finishes.

"Why isn't Mr. Redick here?" T.j. asks.

"Who cares? It's Edward Elric!" El says once again.

"Oh brother…" T.j. says under his breath.

"Today I will be teaching you a little bit about alchemy," Ed replies.

"Can I have a volunteer?" Ed asks.

Immediately, El and MacKenzie's hands bolt up

"Put the hand down MacKenzie," El says through gritted teeth, while she continues to furiously wave her hand in the air.

"Never!" MacKenzie whispers back as she waves her hand in the air.

Ed sweat drops while watching the two girls "fight" over him.

_Wait till Mustang hears about this…_

Ed clears his throat and says, "Ok…how about you?"

"Yes!" El says victoriously.

"No fair…" MacKenzie says under her breath.

El walks to the front of the room and stand next to Ed.

"Ok…do you know anything about alchemy?" Ed asks.

"Oh…just a little," El replies while winking at Veronica who can't seem to stop smiling.

"Can you draw me a transmutation circle?" Ed asks.

"Sure," El replies as she grabs a marker and draws a very complicated alchemy circle that takes about twenty minuets.

"How's this?" El asks.

"Wha…wow…uh…how about something more…simple…" Ed says shocked.

"Ok!" El replies as she erases the board and draws a beginner circle.

"This is a transmutation circle. It is used in alchemy and alchemy is the science of transmuting a substance into something else. You first figure out the substance, break it down, and transmute is into something else," Ed explains. "El, you may take your seat. Thank you for your help."

El sits down and both her and Veronica squeal, while MacKenzie glares.

The bell rings and signals the end of first period.

"Well, I guess I'll see y'all at lunch and study hall!" Ed says as he walks out the door.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R and I will update faster and longer!**

**In each chapter I will do two classes going on at the same time like this one. So if you are confused, just ask and I will explain.**


	3. Math and Geography

What My School Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 3: Second Period; Advanced Pre-Algebra and Geography

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_8-1's First Period Advanced Pre-Algebra Class_

Soon, everyone makes it to their seats and begin to talk among each other.

"You will never believe who taught us science! Edward Elric!" Mackenzie squeals.

"What?" Allie, and T.k. yell.

"Hey, isn't he that guy from that anime show you and El are obsessed about?" Abby asks Allie.

"No! Of course not! He's just a random science teacher! Just an ordinary teacher!" Allie lies while T.k. sweat drops.

"Right…whatever…" Abby replies as she gets her homework out.

Soon, the bell rings signaling the beginning of class, but unluckily, or luckily, there was no teacher.

Everyone continues to talk, but as every second passes so do Allison and T.k.'s blood pressure.

"Who do you think it will be this time?" Allison asks.

"Maybe this is all a dream…and we will soon wake up from it…." T.k. replies calmly.

The door opens abruptly and none other but the First Lutinent herself walks in.

"My name is Miss Riza Hawkeye and I will be your substitute for today," The blonde says forcefully as she takes her spot in the front of the room.

* * *

_Meanwhile, during 8-2's Geography Class…_

"Hey El!" Maggie Sny. greets as she takes her seat.

"Hey Maggie, did you have any…odd happenings this morning?" El asks.

"Not really…. except that for Bible, we had this guy for a substitute," Maggie replies.

"What was his name?" El asks.

"I think it was Jean Havoc…" Maggie explains.

_Great…_

Soon, the bell rings and everyone quickly finds their seats and begins to talk quietly.

"Megan! How was Bible?" Jamison asks.

"Odd…" Meg replies.

"Yeah, science was weird too," Jamison adds.

Suddenly, a man with dark hair and dark eyes enters the room and writes his name on the board.

"Oh…what a hottie!" Abigal squeals.

"My name is Roy Mustang and I'll be your Geography teacher today," Roy says aloud.

* * *

**TBC **

**Sry it was short! I have a lot to update on and tons of other stuff!**

**R&R!**


	4. Advanced PreAlg and Geography

What My School Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 4: Second Period; Advanced Pre-Algebra and Geography

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, although my sister would love to own **the** Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_Second Period; Advanced Pre-Algebra_

"Uhhh…where is Mrs. Faulkner?" Montana asks.

"Not here," Riza replies coldly.

"Well no duh," Montana says to herself.

"Want to try that attitude with me again young lady?" Riza asks sternly.

"No ma'm'," Montana gulps.

"I want everyone to take their homework and be quiet as I come around and check it for completion," Riza states as she walks over to check Eric and Gregg's.

"Gentlemen…where is your homework?" Riza asks sternly.

"I left it at home," Eric confesses.

"And I forgot to do it," Gregg adds.

"That is absolutely no excuse. Detention for both of you!" Riza replies.

"What? But we have basketball practice!" Eric argues.

"Well I'm sorry, but school comes before pleasure," Riza replies. "Now work on the homework!"

"Yes ma'm!" They both say as they get to work.

Riza makes around the entire classroom of thirteen and eight have detention. The bell rings and everyone scurries out of the classroom.

"I will see most of you in detention. Have a good day!" Riza exclaims.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in 8-2's Geography Class_

"Roy Mustang!" El and Meg say in utter shock.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Oh…nothing," El replies.

"Right, today we will be talking about military strategies," Roy announces as he begins to write something on the board.

_Of course…if he taught us anything it would have something to do with the military… _El thinks to herself.

"But where's Mr. Stewart?" Isaac asks.

"He was unable to come so I will be your teacher today," Roy replies quickly as he begins to get back to the lesson.

"But what does military strategies have to do with geography?" Becca asks.

"Well it has to do with everything. Like my strategy to become principal. Then I will make every female teacher wear…. TINY MINISKIRTS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roy laughs evilly.

"Ewww!" Isaac says.

"Bad images!" David replies.

"You're sick!" Jamison adds.

"Oh please! You just wait and see! I will become Furher (sp?)!" Roy yells evilly.

"Don't you mean principal?" Meg asks.

"Uhhh, right… that's what I meant…" Roy sweat drops.

Soon, the bell rings and everyone hurries to their next class, which is a foreign language and trimester course.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry it was short, but I have a bit of writer's block and I'm working on a novel and several other stories. I know that this is no excuse, but I will try to write more. Sorry and please review!**


	5. Chorus and PE

What My School Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 5: Third Period; Chorus and P.E.

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, although my sister would love to own **the** Fullmetal Alchemist.

**A/N: The last chapter said that this was going to be trimester and language, but it's not. My bad and please enjoy. Thank you. And also Al has his body back.**

* * *

_Third Period; Chorus Class_

Allison, T.k., and Elizabeth walk slowly and thoughtfully to Chorus.

"How sure are we that we didn't just dream the last two periods?" El asks.

"I'm almost positive. What do you think Allie-chan?" T.k. asks.

But Allison is too busy daydreaming to comprehend what the others are talking about.

"Allie-chan?" T.k. repeats.

"Don't bother. She's dreaming of Alphonse again…" El comments as she leads the way to the Chorus room.

"Like you should talk," T.k. whispers to herself as the opens the door and finds the room in utter chaos. Girls are talking, giggling, laughing, and yelling.

"Migraine…migraine…" T.k. mutters as she takes her seat.

Twenty minutes pass and still no sign of a teacher.

"Hey, who do you think will be our substitute?" Grace asks.

"Well, if my calculations are correct, out next teacher should be Winry or Envy," El answers.

The door opens and in comes the one and only Alphonse Elric. **A/N: Yes! I love him!**

Allison stares in utter shock as Alphonse takes his place at the head of the class.

"Alright girls, get out your music," Alphonse yells over the talking, giggling, laughing, and yelling.

"Stupid calculations…" El mutters as she places her calculator away.

Everyone quiets down and begins their warm-up drills…except for Allison.

"Allie-chan? Are you ok?" Grace asks.

"It's…it's really him…ALPHONSE ELRIC!" Allison screams.

"Oh…no…" T.k. says under her breath.

Allison runs up to Al and says frantically, "I AM LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN AND I LOVE YOU!"

"Umm…that's good…you're nice too…" Al says while he blushes uncontrollably. "But maybe you should take your seat…"

Allison calms down and El drags her back to her seat and the class begins to settle down and sing.

Soon, the class is over and everyone leaves…except for Allie.

"Umm…Mr. Elric?" Allie asks as soon as everyone is gone.

"Yes?" Al replies.

"I would like to apologize for my earlier actions. They were uncalled for and it will never happen again," Allison replies quickly.

"No, it's alright," Al replies happily. "It's not everyday that someone confesses their love to me…"

Allison begins to blush ten different shades of red as she answers, "Well…I'll be on my way then…"

"Wait! Let me walk you to class," Al offers as he takes Allison's books and her hand.

* * *

_Meanwhile, During P.E…_

Meg walks out of the locker room already changed out. She looks around the gym, but there is no sign of Ms. Loirea.

"Hey Jamison! Who do you think will be our sub?" Megan asks.

"After the last few periods, I have no clue!" Jamison exclaims.

Soon, the whole class is dressed out and ready to go when the voice of someone familiar rings in the air.

"Here I am! Your Physical Education instructor! Major Armstrong! The strong armed Alchemist!" Armstrong yells as he enters the gym.

"Oh…no…" Meg whispers to herself.

"Everyone in a line! Good! Now, 100 jumping jacks!" Armstrong yells.

"You're kidding, right?" Jeremiah asks as he, and the entire class, sweat drops.

"No! Of course not! Now get to it and after that you can run 100 laps and admire…my brute strength!" Armstrong yells as he rips his shirt off and exposes his muscles.

"That is so wrong on so many levels…" Jamison whispers as she falls to her knees.

Soon, the whole class completes their tasks with many complaints and moans.

The bell rings and everyone hurries to change and to get to their next class.

"Have a good day students!" Armstrong yells happily.

"We will… as soon as my legs quit being so soar…" Becca says painfully.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry for the shortness and please review!**


	6. Art and French

What My School Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 6: Art and French

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, although my sister would love to own **the** Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_French Class_

Elizabeth walks into her regular French class and sits down next to Winter.

"Hey Winter! How are the costumes coming?" El asks.

"Ok, but I still have a lot to do. I wish you got the part of Dorothy! That way I wouldn't need to measure you!" Winter says as she opens her French book.

"Me too…" El whispers as the bell rings signaling the beginning of class, but surprisingly Jordan is not here to teach.

"Does anybody know where Jordan is?" Grace asks to no one in particular.

"Maybe she went into labor early and is in the hospital," Parker states as he pulls everything out of his backpack in a desperate attempt to find his French homework.

"Parker…she's only five months pregnant…she's probably sick or something," Kaitlyn replies as she looks out the door for a teacher.

As all the students begin to settle down, the minutes continue to pass by and still no teacher.

"This is ridiculous! Maybe I should teach. I mean we're getting no where and we have a test tomorrow!" Winter exclaims.

"Winter, shut up! Just let it be a study hall!" Parker replies lazily as he changes the song on his iPod.

Elizabeth sighs and continues to doodle in her notebook, until a very familiar palm tree walks in.

Suddenly, the one and only Envy comes in and announces, "Ok you little brats, I'm your substitute! So shut up and study!"

"No…way…" El whispers to herself.

"Well look who's here, the Fullmetal's girl. How have you been?" Envy asks sarcastically.

"Great and you?" El asks bitterly.

"Elizabeth! You know him?" Winter asks suspiciously.

"Yeah…sadly…I do…" El replies.

"Uh huh. I hate to break up this little reunion, but are you wearing a mini skirt?" Parker asks disturbed.

"Yeah I am! Do you have a problem with that?" Envy snaps.

"But you're a guy!" Someone from the back yells.

"So…" Envy replies. "I'm still human!"

"Liar! You're a homunculus!" El yells.

"Shut up! I should have killed you when I had the chance! Looks like I'll have to do it now!" Envy yells back.

"There will be no killing here. There is eighteen of us and one of you!" Winter replies as she stands next to Elizabeth.

Everyone stares down at Envy and he suddenly feels very small.

Soon, the bell rings and Envy yells as he runs out of the room, "Saved by the bell!"

_Meanwhile, during Art…_

Everyone is in the art room, Katie, Gregg, Nick, Allan, Evan O., MacKenzie M., and Abigal, except for Allison.

"Thanks for walking me to class," Allison thanks as Alphonse hands her books to her.

"No problem! Anytime…" Al replies while he blushes a bit more.

"Well, I'll see you later," Allison says as she turns to walk into her classroom.

"Bye," Al says as he walks off toward the teacher workroom.

Allison walks into the art room dreamily as Gregg greets her.

"Allison and Alphonse kissing in a tree…" Gregg sings.

"Gregg! Shut up!" Abigal scolds as she sits in her seat.

Allison takes her seat next to an irritated MacKenzie.

"Hey Kenzie! What's wrong?" Allie asks as she gets back to reality.

"El stole my man!" MacKenzie replies bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Katie asks.

"El loves Ed and Ed loves El! Life is so unfair!" MacKenzie says as the bell rings.

"Well…they were sorta already going out," Allie replies softly.

"What do you mean?" MacKenzie yells.

"Never mind…don't worry about it…" Allison replies.

Many minutes pass and still no teacher, so Allan, Nick, Gregg, and Evan take this to their advantage.

"Party!" Nick yells as he and the other boys begin to sing and dance like a bunch of monkeys fighting over a banana.

"You guys! Shut up!" Abigal yells angrily.

"Whatever the Gail!" Gregg replies.

"Stop calling me that!" Abigal says cynically.

"Everyone quiet!" The one and only Izumi Curtis yells as she walks in.

"Oh…no…" Allison whispers to herself.

"Who are you?" Evan asks.

"I'm your teacher for today so you will do as I say!" Izumi yells once again.

"And if we don't?" Allan asks sarcastically.

"You will pay with your lives…" Izumi says darkly.

"Is she serious?" Katie asks no one in particular.

"Oh yeah…" Allie replies.

"But I'm too young to die!" MacKenzie says softly.

"I don't care!" Izumi yells once again.

Soon, Izumi has all of the students doing sit-ups and push-ups and anything that has nothing to do with art.

"So…tired…" Katie whispers.

"Class must be over…" Abigal adds.

The bell rings and everyone runs out of the room and to the cafeteria.

"I wonder who substituted Computer class…" Allison says as she and MacKenzie walk to lunch.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time, Computer Concepts and Lunch!**

**Sorry this chapter is short and took so long to update. I had Cheer Tryouts and was really stressed. On the good side, I'm now a cheerleader! Yay me!**

**Review please! **


	7. The Half Day Comes To An End

What My School Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 7: The Half-Day Comes to and End

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_Meanwhile, during Computer Concepts…_

T.k. seats down in her regular seat and logins into her account on the school computer. The other students come in and do the same. Soon, people begin to talk about the strange day they have experienced.

"I've never seen these people before!"

"Are they really teachers?"

"Have you met the one that talks about mini-skirts?"

"Have you had math yet? The sub is so hard! I have detention!"

"What about Chorus? That was weird!"

"Are you kidding me? Science was the weirdest!"

T.k. sweat drops at these comments and begins to take great interest in her nails.

The minutes pass and still no teacher. Soon, a man with glasses wearing a suit and bowtie walks in.

"Hello class! I am Mr. Kain Furey and I will be your sub today!" Kain says to the class.

_Oh no…not again…_

"I will be giving a very interesting lecture about robots and how they are built. So take good notes! So robots were first thought up of in the late 1800s blah blah blah…" Was all the class heard.

Many students fell asleep including Montana, Abby, Rebecca, and T.k. was even tempted but stayed awake for the most part.

"So T.k.! What is the main objective of a robot?" Kain asks proudly.

"Uhhh…we aren't learning about robots until another three weeks…." T.k. replies.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be prepared! What's the answer?" Kain answers.

"I don't know," T.k. admits.

"And no one cares!" Montana exclaims.

"Montana!" Kain scolds. "That was rude!"

"Your mom!" Akonwi adds.

Suddenly, the bell rings, which saves the students and Kain from any more boredom and embarrassment.

As the students leave the room Kain yells over their talking, "YOU JUST DON'T APPRECIATE ROBOTICS YOU…YOU…KIDS!"

"Ohhh…good one," Will whispers under his breath.

Soon, Meg, El, Allie, and T.k. meet up in the parking lot to discuss their odd half-day.

Since so many teachers were out and there weren't enough teachers, the students got a half-day.

"So…does anybody have a logical explanation for what has happened?" Meg asks the group.

"Nope!"

"I got nothing!"

"I like Alphonse…" Allison says dreamily.

Everyone stares at Allison as she comes back to reality.

"Oh… did I say that out loud?" She asks innocently.

Everyone begins to laugh at Allison's blonde moment.

Suddenly, Courtney comes out from one of the language buildings and runs down to the girls.

"You will never believe who taught me Spanish!" She says giggly.

"Let's see… Lust from FMA!" El guesses.

"No! Inuyasha!" Courtney exclaims.

The girls look at each other and then faint from utter exhaustion.

* * *

**The End**

**R&R!**

**Sorry it took so long! So this is the end of this story! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
